


爱. Chapter 112

by Tomb_C



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomb_C/pseuds/Tomb_C





	爱. Chapter 112

“你认为我会跟你合作？”Giotto端茶杯的手不自觉抖了一下，思考再三，他不太愿意在这个人面前做出丢脸的举动，于是放下茶杯。

与他相隔一张矮桌的男人——Ghazi·Heynckes毫不在乎地抿过一口温热的红茶，“相反，我不认为你会拒绝。”他说，他正在提议与Vongola进行商业合作，现如今Vongola的势力发展迅速，他身旁的商业友人都在讨论他们，Ghazi只是没想到自己能这么顺利再一次见到当年公爵宴会上在他面前失控的人——好吧，如果忽略他付钱收买了警察这件事的话。

Giotto礼貌性地朝他笑了笑，当然，Ghazi的提议他确实不想拒绝，Heynckes的产业在意大利占有很大比重，甚至是好几家剧院的赞助商，与他们合作Vongola的交友圈会更广。

“你想从我这里得到什么？”Giotto直接询问。

Ghazi摇头，“不，我并不想得到什么，正如我之前所说，我确实想要挽回一些东西，不过现在看来不是太过容易。”他露出一个有些寂寞的表情，而在Giotto看来，他似乎多此一举了，因为他对他真的没有太多的好感，没将他赶出去已经是他最大的忍耐，他只是在为Vongola考虑，“可是我想，就关于合作这件事本身，对你我都是有利的。”

“自然，有利可图的事没有人会拒绝。”Giotto的食指轻轻敲了敲靠椅的扶手，“但显然，现在并不是一个合适的时间。”他在下驱逐令。

“是因为——那孩子？”

在Ghazi说话期间，Giotto已经站起身，“如果你愿意，明天我的助手将会联系你的。”他没再给Ghazi说话的机会，径自打开了休息室的门，G就站在门旁等着，“G，送客。”他说，头也不回地离开。

早些时候在台伯河岸，Ghazi还是注意到纲吉了，尽管Giotto在见到Ghazi的第一时间就将纲吉挡住，然而，纲吉——

自从上次醒来，纲吉就不再戴礼帽了，以前Giotto没觉得，现在，就连G都不经意地告诉他，他们长得真像。

Giotto想也是，他快步走到纲吉卧室处，却在门前徘徊了，手虚虚抚上门把手，迟迟不敢打开，他在害怕——

——怕什么？

——到底，在害怕什么？

——需要害怕吗？

不，不，Giotto摇头，他可以在人前表现出无所畏惧的模样，他要带领他们往前走去，他们谁都没有退路，但实际上，他是个胆小到连自己都唾弃的男人。

手终于落到门把手上，开门的瞬间有风从里面钻出，卷席过他金色的头发，他发现床上没人，而阳台处的落地玻璃门开着。

他走过去的时候，纲吉正坐在右侧围栏上，曲起一条腿，背靠着墙壁，听见脚步声渐行渐近，他喃喃开口，“罗密欧啊，罗密欧，为什么你偏偏是罗密欧呢？抛弃你的姓名吧，只有你的姓名才是我的仇敌，换一个姓名吧，姓名本身是没有意义的，我们叫作玫瑰的这一种花，要是换了个名字，它的香味还是同样的芬芳——”

“那么我就听你的话。”Giotto打断纲吉的话语，面容不自觉柔和起来，他走到纲吉身侧，伸出手搂过纲吉的肩膀，“从今以后，永远不再叫罗密欧了。”他回应，语调很轻，合着纲吉原先快速的语速，将这一段浪漫的对话拆解得支离破碎，再拼凑出不完整的剧场。

纲吉的嘴唇弯起浅浅的一弧，里头不掺杂任何的嘲笑与自傲，仅仅是一个笑的举动，褐色的眸瞳像在看着远处的地平线，又像什么都没有看。

他昏迷的时间不长，比Giotto预想的要早醒来，Giotto微微弯腰将头埋进纲吉脖颈里，汲取那一点点冷清的气息，吻是这样降落的，嘴唇贴上的那一片肌肤由于室外的风而变得有些冰凉，Giotto轻轻吻着它们，企图给这个似乎不太爱惜自己的人带去些许温暖。

纲吉轻哼，大概是享受Giotto的触碰，他仰起头，看深蓝色巨幕下的星星点点，他们当中没有一个人是罗密欧，要怎么去抛弃罗密欧的姓名。

所有的恐惧源于心底，所有的触碰源于祈求，Giotto另一条手臂绕过纲吉膝盖处，将这个人抱回室内，他不敢否认此刻他是不害怕的，然而对这个人的渴望胜过一切，甚至连肋骨都开始疼痛，视线模糊下，纲吉的手指划过他的眼角，下一秒，仰躺在床上的人勾过他的脖子与他亲吻。

以前，Giotto总是认为纲吉是个稍微走错路的孩子，现如今他还是这样认为的，在床上的纲吉青涩地让他动容，每每动作，他都有一种在犯罪的感觉。

纲吉小小地含着他的嘴唇，闭起的眼睛上睫毛颤抖着，像一片羽毛直直扫过Giotto内心最敏感的部分，他没再忍住伸出舌头，撬开纲吉的双唇，深深吻进去，直到反搅起的水声让纲吉主动偏开头。

是这个人了。Giotto想，他在最低潮时碰见这个人，一路磕磕绊绊走过来，在他们之间发生过许多事，可是回过头看却只有这个人在身边的概念，他们过去如何，走过怎样的路，那都是既定事实，而未来虚无缥缈，他们唯有此刻，是确确实实存在着。

Giotto的双手滑入纲吉衬衣下摆，从里面一颗一颗解开纽扣，他的嘴唇不曾停歇印在纲吉的身体上，西西里的阳光是眷顾这个人的，并没有留下过多的痕迹。

明天，确定与Ghazi的商业合作之后，Giotto就可以回西西里了，这一次前来罗马，本意是确定Vongola分部的地址的，与提出缔约结盟的黑手党家族进行会晤是个意外，Giotto原先没打算到场。

因为是第一次Vongola的势力踏足意大利本土，所以Giotto决定让G暂且留在罗马分部处理各种事宜，而G原本负责的西西里的事务只好全部转交雨月了，Giotto想，他是要将总部迁到巴勒莫的，马尔萨拉的分部可以交给蓝宝处理，他相信蓝宝完全有能力。

手指推进的时候，纲吉轻轻地喘息着，Giotto一只手扶起纲吉的大腿，“别忍耐。”他说，“我想听你的声音。”

于是，纲吉另一条没被握住的脚压上Giotto裸露的背部，感到一片粘腻“那就，现在，马上，进来——嗯！”他受惊般叫唤，还没等他缓过来，Giotto已经擅自动作，换来纲吉更大声的喘息。

被进入的感觉过于强烈，纲吉的手胡乱抓着被子，摸到一滩粘滑的液体，润滑剂被用过后就被随意丢到一旁，全倒了出来。

Giotto伏下身，拉过纲吉的双手，让它们环上自己的脖子，每一次退出都是在为下一次的更深入做准备，他亲吻着纲吉浸湿的额头，让自己全心全意陷入一片紧致温暖的包围中。

上帝啊，如果双手沾满鲜血的我注定死后进不得天堂，那么这罪恶的关系就让我暂且维持吧。

To be continue


End file.
